


I hired a supervillain to help me get my Girlfriend’s attention.

by arinning



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F, MAKE MORE MIYOO CONTENT, Mimi’s a superhero, so basically yooa hires seunghee for Mimi’s attention, yes seunghees a villain, yooa misses the attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinning/pseuds/arinning
Summary: Shiah doesn’t see Mihyun around the house anymore. Considering that crime rates have started to rise throughout the city, Mimi has been taking more hours into her work, fighting crime late into the night and early in the morning. Sometimes, Mihyun doesn’t even come home.So, in order to get her girlfriend’s attention, Shiah resolves to the next best thing everyone would do; Hire a supervillain to help her out.
Relationships: Kim Mihyun | Mimi/Yoo Shiah | YooA
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I hired a supervillain to help me get my Girlfriend’s attention.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO!!!!!
> 
> I’m like a 6-day old miracle and I just wanna write dance line fics 😔👉👈
> 
> I also didn’t proof read this so if there’s typos… it is what it is.

“You… want me to _what_?”   
  


“Try to kidnap me, make some fake ransom or something, then my girlfriend will save me!” Shiah declared her plan, anticipation in her voice.

Sitting across the table to Shiah was supervillain in her civilian identity, Hyun Seunghee. Villain name: Hyunergy. She wasn’t the most amused with Shiah’s offer, her face arching a brow, with the most bemused expression on her face. Convincing the villain was harder than she originally thought. 

“Look, Thanks for treating me for dinner and all, but I am _not_ , gonna fake kidnap you so you can get your super-girlfriend to notice you.” Seunghee deadpanned. If you wonder how they got here, all it took Shiah was a simple email to the villain’s headquarters, and the fact that she had to claim she really was the lover of the city’s beloved friendly savior, Mimi.

  
For some background, Shiah was the daughter of the man that runs the company that manages Mimi’s (Mihyun outside the superhero mask) activities. They met through high school, where Mimi first found her powers, Shiah was the very first person to see it in action, and also the person who recommended her father’s agency to help Mihyun out.

“C’mon, Seunghee! You’re literally her arch nemesis! Don’t you wanna make her blood boil?!” There was also a huge problem after their university graduation, Mihyun considered the job as a superhero full time, meaning she was a full time superhero. Fighting injustice was now her job, At the same time, crime rates significantly started to rise (out of the blue) this percentage of people with bad morales was led by Hyunergy; a supervillain whose sole purpose is to be Mimi’s arch nemesis. 

The problem is… Mihyun hasn’t been around recently! Comes home late at night, and leaves home early. There is just… something wrong happening in all districts of the city every single damn hour of the day! Heck, Mihyun sometimes doesn’t even come home at all! Leaving Shiah worried sick about her; leading her to feel so much regret for even recommending her father’s company to Mimi in the first place!   
  


“Bro, I don’t want to hear your entire relationship history with the damn woman.” Seunghee said.   
  


“What? But I didn’t even say anything.” Shiah looked at her, puzzled.   
  


Seunghee pointed at her head. “I can read minds, remember?” Hyunergy had the power to not only transform her physical energy into light beams that can blast through literally anything, but also the ability to read minds (for some reason).   
  
  


“Oh… Yeah, you can do that…” Shiah never dwelled deep into the whole ‘paranormal thing’ where there’s some whole theory based on the origins of the unnatural abilities these inhuman bodies have. She just knew it was super epic to watch their fights, especially if it was Mimi and Hyunergy on the merge of going off at each other’s necks. “-What am I thinking of right now? Try and guess!” Shiah smiled sweetly at the villain.   
  


Seunghee groaned. “I can tell even without reading your mind! I’m not gonna pretend kidnap you, Mimi’s gonna kill me!”   
  


“That’s the entire point!” Seunghee glared at Shiah after Shiah said that.   
  


“Can’t you try to talk to her? Like… isn’t trust the foundation of these type of relationships?”   
  


“I’ve been trying to do that for the past two years.” Shiah putting her hands on her forehead. With great power, comes great responsibility. Their relationship isn’t, sadly, considered in that certain list of Mimi’s list. Shiah saw Seunghee scruch her nose in an uncomfortable manner, she must’ve read that thought. “Oh… damn… That’s rough.” Seunghee scratched her nape awkwardly, they just met for the first time, and Seunghee wasn’t expecting to rekindle some dying relationship.   
  


“So… you helping me or no?”

Seunghee looked deep in thought. Rethinking about the pros and cons of doing some stupid prank with her arch nemesis’ girlfriend, just to catch the superhero’s attention. Pros: The reward is quite handsome, Shiah guaranteed Seunghee an entire week of vacation to anywhere she wants, along with almost a hundred thousand cash money (who can’t say no to free bucks?). Cons: Seunghee’s ass gets beaten by Mimi. “Hmm… I mean, This is sort of the equivalent of _would you let your best friend punch you so hard for a million bucks_?”   
  


“But you aren’t best friends with Mimi.” Shiah reminded.   
  


“We went out for ice cream together once,” Seunghee recalled out of the blue. “She’s actually super funny outside her superhero mask, we have pretty good chemistry.” _Oh, so she has time to hang out with her arch nemesis and not me_? “Calm down, I can read your thoughts, remember? You’re scaring me.” Seunghee leaned back on her chair, raising up both of her hands, indicating she doesn’t want to be harmed by Shiah (Who knows what type of potential she holds once she snaps).  
  


“Hmm… The pros outbalance the cons, so… sure, I’ll go with your stupid plan. If Mimi doesn’t end up giving you the so called attention you crave, don’t blame me. It is your problem, I am just aiding the best I can.” Seunghee sighed in a defeated manner, Shiah successfully managed to convince the villain to help her!  
  


“Great! Welcome to the team!” Shiah clapped her hands, happy that she got the villain under her leash. Seunghee rolled her eyes, “I’m only doing this because you promised me a vacation to the Bahamas, If you scam me, I’m kidnapping you for real.”   
  


“I’m the heiress to a rich company, There’s no way I can scam you.” Shiah gave the villain a thumbs up, And also she doesn’t want to be kidnapped for real! That’s actually scary! “Tomorrow evening then, meet me in on the rooftop of your apartment building.”  
  


”You know where I live?” Shiah gasped, the exposure of address to an unknown person terrified Shiah. Seunghee chuckled, “You have to know a lot of things about your enemy, Don’t worry, I just know which apartment you live in, not the exact room and all. The building is heavily guarded since _you_ live there.” The villain reassured, now she was giving a thumbs up to Shiah.   
  


“Good to work with you, Partner.” Seunghee winked, smirking at Shiah.   
  


* * *

Kim Mihyun. Hero name: Mimi. Power: Enhancement of human senses such as strength, sight and even taste. Can shoot laser beams from her eyes. She can also fly. And increase the size of her body (enhancement of growth, but Jiho likes to say that’s some individual power or something like that). Outside the mask, she is a normal civilian dating the heiress of Yoo Industries, Yoo Shiah. Full-time superhero. 25.  
  


Kim Jiho. Hero name: Nyang. Power: Cat-Like abilities, can turn... into a cat. Has night vision as well. Probably can, (but Mimi refuses to acknowledge it) talk to cats. Outside the mask, she is a struggling veterinary student in college. Part-time superhero, and regrets becoming one in the first place, it gets in the way of her homework. 23.  
  


“Mihyun, I literally have an essay about ape mating that I should be finishing right now, but instead I am here, on the streets, awaiting an attack on the bank.”   
  


“They want you to write an essay on _monkey sex_?” Mimi held in a giggle, Jiho rolled her eyes, they were wearing their ordinary, casual clothes as a disguise so they wouldn’t seem suspicious as they wait fir the alleged, _attack_ on the bank. On the outside, they looked like two best friends on a date, but inside, they were just superheroes bored out of their minds. “Literally shut up it’s not funny.” Jiho scowled, “Can’t you make Hyejin write it for you?” Mihyun suggested, Jiho rolled her eyes.

”Guys, Can you stop talking about monkey sex and concentrate?” Bae Yoobin jumped from the building’s rooftop onto the ground without even hurting a single bone. Mihyun giggled like a little kid, then proceeding to receive a glare from Jiho. “Monkey sex.” Mihyun echoed, then dissolving into more giggles again. Jiho growled at her, “C’mon, Mimi, you’re literally two years older than me, cut it off.”   
  


“Monkey sex.” Bae Yoobin repeated, Hero name: Binnie. Power: “Avatar” (Jiho named it after the trio watched both Avatar: The Last Airbender and Avatar: Legend Of Korra), meaning Binnie can control the four elements, water, earth, air and fire. Outside the mask, she is another college student studying forensic science and other detective works. Wants to be a full-time superhero after she graduates but at the same time wants to use her detective skills into use. 22.   
  


Now both Mihyun and Yoobin were immaturely giggling, Jiho developing the desire to pull off her ears out. “I’m surrounded by idiots.” Jiho groaned, sliding her hand across her face.   
  
  
Yep, the three of the town’s greatest trio of superheroes were talking about… _monkey sex_. They were the strangest superhuman trio to ever grace the world, however, they make it work. For their stupid antics they usually do, they make up for it with their seriousness in battle. They may be goofy, but they’re not stupid!   
  


“ _Can you three stop talking about monkeys doing… the thing?_ _You three are in an important mission right now…”_ Hyojung, the trio’s manager spoke through their attached earpiece found in their ears. Choi Hyojung. Hero name: The trio’s mom. Power: Ability to tolerate the trio’s antics. Works at Yoo industries and manages the trio’s activities, believes that she is loosing braincells by just talking to the three of them. 25. “ _Did you see anything? I’m not picking any signals, we’ve been waiting for thirty minutes._ ” Hyojung informed, her voice painted with seriousness.

“You know what they say, When the enemy doesn’t come in fifteen minutes, you’re legally allowed to leave.” Jiho announced, digging her fists through her leather jacket’s pockets. Mihyun nodded at that fact. Yoobin groaned, “What a waste of time.”   
  


“ _Why did they call us in the first place if they weren’t gonna get attacked_?” A keyboard could be heard tapping in the background. Hyojung heaved a puff of air into her mic. The blow of air breaks her volume heard in the earpiece. “Hyojung! Don’t breathe into the mic.” Jiho bellowed, with her cat abilities, Jiho’s hearing got sensitive, and she couldn’t do anything about it. Even tapping a cup of water onto the table could startle her. By the way, she is not scared of cucumbers. “ _Sorry, not my fault you hear everything!_ ” Hyojung hissed.

Few more minutes pass, no updates from Hyojung or the trio’s line of sight. The three of them resided in a local café in front of the bank for their stake out, camouflaging as friends going on a friendly hangout. Mihyun stared absentmindedly at the bank, which looked untouched, even security guards were taking rounds around the area surrounding the bank. Seems safe to her. “Hyojung, the bank looks perfectly fine.” Mihyun spoke to the earpiece, her suspicions about illegal activities inside the bank did not rise.   
  


“ _Yeah, I’m going through the CCTV cameras and… nothing happening. I’m emailing the head of security there, we’re calling it off. We have better things to do.”_ Just from the way Hyojung spoke from the headquarters, the trio could tell she was getting impatient. Yoobin and Mihyun shared a knowing look. Jiho clapped her hands, “Finally! We can go!” The cat superhero stood up from her seat, dragging the chair onto the floor, making a squeaking sound from underneath. Jiho cringed from the sound. “Wait, we need Hyojung’s orders first, _then_ we can leave.” Mihyun, with her overwhelming leadership skills, reminded.

” _Wait, can you guys stay there? I heard that café had good banana cakes.”_ Hyojung asked. Jiho and Yoobin grinned, “We can order!?” Jiho exclaimed, grabbing the menu they were provided an entire forty-five minutes ago when they first arrived. Yoobin leaned closer to Jiho, trying to analyze the menu. “Oh! Oh! I want a lemonade!” Yoobin squealed, pointing frantically at the menu. “They even have cute-cat cookies! And holy crap- They’re called _Nyang’s treats_! They named it after me!” Jiho turned the menu’s display onto Mihyun’s direction, showing off the pastry named after her hero alter ego, offered by the café. “Oh, nice, then I’ll have that.” Mihyun eyed the chocolate-covered cat-shaped cookie sprinkled with star-shaped sprinkles.   
  


Yoobin snatched the menu from Jiho’s hands, “Yoobin! Just ask the waitress for another one!” Jiho protested, grabbing her hands onto the menu, they push and pull for the list of items. Mihyun chuckled at the sight of them quarreling like children. “Oh! Wait, Let me call Shiah.” Mihyun excitedly chirped, grabbing her phone from her fanny-pack. Jiho groaned again, “Man! Bros before hoes!” Yoobin smacked her on the shoulder, “Don’t say that!” Yoobin scolded.   
  


“I… don’t remember the last time we went on a date.” Mihyun opened her contact list, scrolling down to see the name **YOOA❤️💕💞✨** flashing across the screen. It’s easy to point out since Shiah’s contact name was the only one with the unnecessary amount of hearts next to it. Mihyun tapped on it, the phone going on call mode. The screen reflected an attached contact picture of Mihyun and Shiah posing for a selfie, displaying peace signs on their hands. Her phone buzzed, awaiting for Shiah to answer it. Mihyun placed her phone on her ear.  
  


_beep… beep… beep…_

_“The person who you are trying to contact is not answering their phone; please try again next time.”_ Instead of Shiah’s energetic voice greeting her the moment her girlfriend picked up, it was the familiar feminine robotic-voice that spoke after your dialing attempt has taken too long. Mihyun didn’t understand- Shiah always picks up her calls! Strange. “She didn’t answer.”   
  


“Maybe she’s busy, you can’t expect her to have all the time in the world for you. She has a life as well.” Jiho’s comment was _too_ straightforward, but where was the lie? Mihyun’s lips folded into a straight line. Jiho was right, perhaps she’s busy. “I’ll try to call her again, if she doesn’t answer, I’ll just drop a text.” Mihyun called Shiah’s number again, _surely, she’ll answer this time_ … the same contact picture of the couple popped up on the screen aagin.   
  


_beep… beep… beep…_

_“_ _The person who you are trying to contact is not answering their phone; please try again—“_ Mihyun cut off the robotic voice midway its sentence. The superhero sighed, “Still not answering?” Yoobin quipped, unlike Jiho, she actually thought before she spoke. Yoobin considered Mihyun’s feelings to reassure her, Jiho did not. Mihyun shook her head, like a depressed puppy being neglected by its owner. Jiho shrugged, “Women. Am I right?”   
  


“Jiho’s right, she’s probably busy.” Yoobin shoved Jiho’s face away, making Jiho scowl. Jiho grabbed Yoobin by the wrist, swatting her hand away in annoyance. “Let’s just order, hey, waiter!” Jiho raised her hand to catch the attention of an incoming café employee. Yoobin gave Mihyun a soft smile, Which Mihyun returned back with her own mirroring smile. Other than coworkers, the three were very good friends. Other than superheroes, the three were normal people trying to find their feet in the world.   
  


After ordering and trying to restrain Jiho from slapping the customer shouting across them; saying rude things to the waiter’s services, Hyojung called up Yoobin. Yoobin shushed the two, “Guys shut up, it’s Hyojung.”   
  


“Ayo this the non-official cops, You’re talking to the epic member, Binnie.” Yoobin chirped. Jiho and Mihyun rolled their eyes at the false fact. Hyojung’s voice was loud, but not loud enough for the other two to understand what was going on. Yoobin’s eyebrows scrunch down in a concerned manner. Something’s up.   
  


“Put you on _speaker_? Why, what’s the big deal?” Another wave of chitchat from Hyojung, and Yoobin’s expression suddenly changed. “What happened?” Mihyun asked. Yoobin removed the phone from her ear, tapping the speaker mode. “You’re not gonna like it.” Yoobin lended the phone to Mihyun, eyes full of fear.   
  


“MIHYUN! HYUNERGY KIDNAPPED SHIAH!” Hyojung’s voice yelled from Yoobin’s phone.   
  


* * *

“Nice ride.” Shiah commented, safely sitting on the backseat of a car brand she couldn’t recognize. Seunghee sat on the passenger seat. “Nah, it’s a pretty average 2x4 car. Arin over here has the power of upgrading normal things to make it better.” Seunghe pointed her thumb at the driver, who was focused on the road and not whatever conversation Seunghee and Shiah was about to have.   
  


“I sent the threat to Hyojung, Mimi’s manager, they’re probably on their way to hunt our asses right now.” Seunghee informed, before Arin, Seunghee’s sidekick, could pick them up, Shiah had to act a fake-scenario wherein Seunghee tied Shiah to a chair and threatened that Mihyun doesn’t give herself up, Seunghee would kill Shiah and take over Yoo industries. “I say we did a pretty good job.” Shiah chuckled, Seunghee nodded. “You did your part super well, did you get kidnapped before or something?”   
  


“When I was in high school, a bunch of people who were against my father’s motives and ideologies tried to kidnap me and return me for some ransom. Mimi saved me.” Shiah didn’t like recalling the memory, it gave her a bit of trauma the experience of getting ambushed alone then awaking in an unknown place, just thinking about it always made Shiah feel a shiver down her spine… but that was the very first time she fell in love with Mihyun. Seunghee scoffed, “As always.” The villain looked unimpressed.   
  


“We’re almost there.” Arin informed, taking a sharp turn. “Oh, yeah, by the way, Meet Arin, she’s my sidekick. I just told you about her powers earlier. She’s an absolute baby.” Seunghee introduced, Shiah looked at her face through the rear-view mirror, she looked quite… soft, her cheeks were squishy and her eyes were glazed with sleepiness, making her aura comfy to be around. “She’s twenty.” Seunghee informed. Arin was, pretty for a twenty-year old, well, Mihyun’s stunning, and she’s 25. 

  
“I also don’t have a license.” Arin reminded, cocking her head to Seunghee’s direction. Seunghee gasped, “Oh crap! I totally forgot about that!” Seunghee slapped her forhead, “We’re already here and you decide to bring it up _now_?” Shiah leaned closer to the driver’s seat. Arin shrugged, “I also forgot that I don’t have a license too.” Arin answered. Making Shiah confused, _how did she even pick up this car in the first place then_?   
  


“Yewon, after this stupid prank, We’re getting you a license.” Seunghee 

“Yewon?” Shiah turned over to face Arin, who was directing the car to a parking lot. Shiah raised her eyes to see a towering building coming closer to them. Seunghee’s agency. Disguised as a shipping company that ships resources all around the world via sea, this well-established company also encourages the hiring and the development of Villainous personalities. The reason why her father can’t stop them is because if this certain agency halted its shipping business, it would take a huge toll on the country’s trading contributions and receiving. Hence why Seunghee and Arin keep appearing from time to time no matter how many times Mimi and her trio tries to stop them.   
  


“That’s my real name, Choi Yewon.” Arin adjusted the rear view mirror. The car enters the parking lot of a dark-colored skyscraper that stood high. The new shelter covering the sunlight and succumbing the car into the darkness of the building basement where other cars can be found. “She’s also a university student, majoring in architecture!” Seunghee bragged, patting Arin’s shoulder. “My child is so talented, isn’t she?! I practically shaped her to the woman she is today!” Seunghee spoke as if she was Arin’s mother, pride filling Seunghee’s chest.   
  


The car parked on the lowest basement floor, once Arin gave the OK for the two of them to leave the vehicle, Seunghee linked arms with Shiah.   
  
  


“What’s this all of a sudden?” Shiah smirked at Seunghee, allowing for the sudden skinship between them. 

”Before I get my ass absolutely annihilated by your girlfriend, want to have a tour of my super- _duper_ evil lair?” Seunghee offered, The two women watched as Arin touched the futuristic car once and it returned back into its original state. A depressing wrecked Car revealing itself underneath the formerly-attractive look it used to have when Arin arrived by Shiah’s apartment. “Woah.” Shiah, impressed by Arin’s power, admired as the younger girl turner around, looking like she just didn’t make a cool car transform into an… uncool car.  
  


”Pretty neat, right?” Seunghee hummed, Arin walked up to them, a phone on her hand. Shiah’s phone. “Hey, you forgot your phone in the car, and you got two missed calls from… your lover? Well, I mean it does say _bae_.” The evil sidekick lended Shiah her very expensive iPhone… even the phone case looked quite expensive to the younger girl. Shiah shook her head, “It’s Mimi.” 

Arin nodded at Shiah’s statement, the supervillain rubbed her sidekick’s hair, “Unnie, My hair!” Arin groaned. “Actin’ all cool in front of the pretty girl, huh? Choi Yewon!”

”Well, seeing Arin do that. Your lair must be even cooler.” Shiah turned to the two evils.

Seunghee smirked at her, grabbing Shiah’s hand. “Psh, you ain’t see nothing yet!” Seunghee pulled the girl to the entrance into the building.

* * *

”TOO FAST! SLOW DOWN!” Nyang was getting carried by Mimi, the trio were now in their superhero costumes, converting into their alter egos. The three were on the sky, Mimi flying and Binnie gliding with the attached wings that stretched from her arms to her sides, like a flying squirrel. A charm point with her outfit. Nyang’s arms were gripped by Mimi’s, making her legs fall free in the air, “Bro, I understand your girlfriend got kidnapped by your _arch nemesis_ , but I’m too young to die!” Nyang squealed, trying to lift her legs into a safe position.   
  


Binnie flew from underneath of the two girls. “Jiho, stop complaining and climb onto Mimi’s shoulder. Your cat form would be way lighter and easier to carry.” The youngest of the three recommended. Nyang considered it. “Well, that is a pretty good idea.” The cat-girl transformed into a black cat, slithering from Mimi’s arms and onto her shoulders where she anchored her claws gently onto her clothes. “Much better, thanks Binnie.” Mimi sighed, “Jiho, you’re getting heavier these days, huh?”

”Probably all the midnight snacks she occasionally has.” Binnie chuckled, The cat on Mimi’s shoulder hissed at Binnie. The two of the, laughed. Mimi and Binnie flew over the city, waiting for Hyojung’s orders. “Where are we even going?” Binnie asked, rising from below and doing a flip on the air. Show off. “Hyojung says we have to go to Hyunergy’s lair.” Mimi informed, “She says if I don’t appear… she’s gonna kill Shiah.”   
  


Mimi could only feel her anger take over her, Seriously, This enemy of her’s would go to large extents to get what she wants. Kidnapping Shiah crossed the line. Mimi clicked her tongue, “She won’t be able to kill Shiah if I kill her first.” Mimi said under her breath, her fists curling tighter. Nyang’s amber eyes widened, alarmed hearing that. “ _Woah, woah, calm down, Mimi_.” Hyojung’s voice echoed from her earpieces. “ _I get that you are angry, but we still have a mission, to save Shiah. Let’s just do it… without murdering anyone. Please?_ ” Hyojung begged, Mimi would vision her pouting at her request already.   
  


“Okay, _mom_.”   
  
  


“ _Good, you’re almost there anyways, stay safe girls_!” Hyojung saluted.

”We will~” Binnie hummed. 

“ _AND DON’T KILL ANYONE!_ ”

”Okay…” Mimi stubbornly nodded.

  
  
“ _And Jiho?”  
  
  
_

“Meow?” The black cat resting on Mimi’s shoulders meowed to Mimi’s earpiece, nuzzling her nose onto Mimi’s cheek for warmth.

” _Watch over them before they do something stupid_!”   
  
  


“We always resolve to do something stupid.” Binnie answered.

Binnie and Mimi circled the tower. Mimi has already memorized this address, she has fights on the top floor every other week with a certain someone. Nyang turned back into her human form in the comfort of Mimi’s back. With the additional weight of Nyang, Gravity started to pull on the two, lowering Mimi downwards. “JIHO! YOU’RE HEAVY!” -and also, hurting Mimi’s back. “Just get me close enough, I’m gonna wall-run on this baby!” Nyang explained, setting herself up.

  
A sudden heavy blow of wind from underneath pulled Mimi upward once again, Mimi met up with Binnie looking at her, grinning. “Thanks.” Mimi thanked the girl who was responsible for kicking the breeze. Nyang was still on her, treating Mimi as if she was her skateboard. Mimi and Binnie fly closer to the windows of the building. Nyang unsheathed her claws, jumping onto the wall, hooking herself onto the window. Nyang had boots that could stick onto surfaces, giving the ability of walking on walls easily to Nyang. Binnie and Mimi flew as Nyang ran on the windows right beside them. “Over there!” Binnie pointed at the glass surface enlightened by the bright yellow light from inside.   
  


Nyang jumped onto that certain window. Stabbing the wall with her claw, Nyang drew a circle, cutting the portion of the window. Nyang pushed the cut glass into the inside of the building. Nyang crawled inside, making sure the area was clear for the other two to enter. She entered into an unfamiliar hallway, her ears and nose trying to pick up any other evidences of some other person walking through these parts. Nothing. The cat returned to peak at the hole in the window she made, signaling to Mimi and Binnie that it was safe to enter.   
  


Binnie and Mimi flew inside quickly, trying to keep it lowkey. Mimi took the lead gesturing the girls to follow her, which they did. Mimi lead them to a flight of stairs that connected the entire twenty-four floors of the building. For faster transportation, Mimi grabbed Nyang and flew instead of walking. Binnie followed suit, jumping with the use of tiny tornados that propelled her upward with the use of kicking her feet.   
  


The entrance of Hyunergy’s lair revealed itself at the end of the longest flight of stairs humanity could ever provide. A huge automatic sliding door whose borders were colored with a bold purple. Of course, it was enclosed and needed a password to access it. The sleek marbling of the floor reflected the care of whoever builded this was still evident. Along with a rich, red, rectangular carpet that covered most of the floor. Mimi dropped Nyang onto the carpet, her black suit popping out from the red.

  
“Ouch.” Nyang collected herself, raising her body back onto her two feet, 

“Okay, the lair is right there, I’ll just punch it—“

  
“Actually, I can handle this.” Binnie stepped forward, “The sliding door is made out of metal. Metal has tiny bits of mineral in it, if I just…” Focusing her hands onto the sliding door, Binnie stood her ground. Mimi and Nyang watched from behind as the element-manipulator balled her open hands into fists, Binnie punched the air, along with it, the door swung backwards, exposing the room to the trio without the password. “Boom.” Binnie patted her shoulder. Mimi and Nyang’s mouths opened agape in shock from Binnie’s move.

Nyang pointed at the doorless entrance, Binnie forced the door out of its position! Laid ease! “Watching avatar really did help you make you more useful!” Nyang gasped, “You just metal-bended!”   
  
  


“Okay, Avatar, master of all four elements. We get it, you can do that. Anyways, let’s get going.” Mimi ran inside the room, leaving her two partners behind.   
  
  


“What’s up with her?” Nyang questioned.

”She’s probably jealous that her kicking doors open job has been passed onto me, It is what it is, after all.” Binnie cracked her knuckles, smirking with pride.   
  


“As she should.” Nyang snickered, the two of them entered the lair, following Mimi.

* * *

  
  
Shiah watched as Seunghee transformed herself into Hyunergy. Equipping with her very familiar goggles with lenses colored purple.   
  


“So basically, I need to lead Mimi into this room so you can talk?” Seunghee asked one last time. Shiah nodded.   
  


“Thanks again, Seunghee.” Shiah smiled warmly at the villain. “I didn’t know you would actually be this nice to me. Mimi often complains about you.”   
  


Hyunergy gave her a thumbs up. “I just did it for that nice cash money. But you’re cooler than I originally thought.”   
  
  


Shiah bit her lip, “Hey, Seunghee.”   
  


“Yeah?”

”When this all ends, can we still be friends?” 

Seunghee’s eyes widened at the sudden request. She did not expect to be going all buddy-buddy with her arch nemesis’ lover for god’s sake. Isn’t that like… crossing the line? Well, if Shiah’s okay with it… 

“Sure.” Outside Hyunergy’s evil schemes, Seunghee was still Hyun Seunghee. A particularly nice personality.   
  


Shiah’s already warm smile grew more, Seunghee could only smile back.   
  


  
That was, until Arin came in to ruin the moment. “Seunghee! Mimi’s here! And she brought her sidekicks!” Arin, who was also in her battlesuit, opened the door. Shiah and Hyunergy turned around, alarmed at the arrival of not only Mimi, but her partners as well. Hyunergy turned back to Shiah, nodding at her. “Good luck.” Shiah gave her a toothy grin.  
  
  
  
“Good luck to _you_ , Dumbass.” Hyunergy saluted her, then turned her back to flee into battle.   
  
  


* * *

“It’s empty.” Nyang informed, raising her nose to smell the air.

”You don’t say.” Binnie rolled her eyes.   
  


“Stand on your toes, both of you, this is where Hyunergy ambushes us or something like that.” Mimi reminded.

Nyang flexed her fingers, her claws popping up.   
  
  


Binnie unleashed fire from her palms.

Mimi clenched her hands into fists, enhancing her power simultaneously at the same time.

“I see you have finally arrived.”   
  
  


The three of them raised their heads, Hyunergy standing proudly on a floating platform.   
  


“HYUNERGY!” Mimi yelled at the villain, without thinking, Mimi dashed to her height, throwing her fist at the villain. Hyunergy dodged, blasting a beam to Mimi’s direction.   
  


“MIMI!” Binnie blew a gust of wind at Hyunergy, Who moved her arm at the sudden breeze, averting the direction of the beam just in time. Binnie pulled the platform made out of cement (to her fortune) down, making Hyunergy collapse onto the ground. Nyang took this opportunity to pounce at the restrained villain. Shifting into a lion, the mammal’s jaw opened right at Hyunergy’s face.  
  


“Hey! Who brought a lion in here!?” A fifth person came in to defend Hyunergy, an iron fist right on the lion’s face, knocking back the lion back into human form. Nyang rolled on the ground, but stabilized her stance by clawing the ground, stopping her from further movements. Mimi swooped in, attempting to land another punch at the new person. The unknown girl who seemed to be on Hyunergy’s side had metallic gloves. “A simple punch won’t hurt me!” She yelled, her gloves expanding into a shield.   
  


Mimi grazed her fist at the iron board that defended both Hyunergy and her saviour. Her knuckles slightly burning from the friction.   
  


Hyunergy popped from behind the shield, blasting yet another of her energy beams at Mimi. Mimi yelped, returning back to air where she found higher ground. “Where’s Shiah!?” Mimi yelled at Hyunergy. “Like I’d tell you!” Hyunergy snickered, pushing her fist towards Mimi, were another set of blasts came rushing in. Mimi dodged each one of them.   
  


Meanwhile, Binnie and Nyang were ganging up on the new person who’ve they’ve never seen before. Her iron gauntlets could turn into anything she desired, to a shield- a bat- and even a gun with loaded ammo on it! Binnie threw another fireball at her, which she blocked with another sheild with her left hand. Her right hand was focused on shooting Nyang, bullets blazing on Nyang’s close proximity. Binnie stopped the bullets, and with her metal-bending powers, directed the bullets to the enemy.   
  


Her right gauntlet shifted into a shield in an instant, securing her safety from the bullets. “Who the hell are you!?” Nyang yelled at her, throwing one of her ninja stars that helped her cover long-ranged attacks. The ninja stars stab her shield, they couldn’t even land a single hit on her! This newbie’s pretty good!   
  


“Good question!” Her left iron fist extended and blasted from her wrists, however, it was still connected to a thin line that attached the now traveling fist to Binnie’s direction to a bracelet around her wrist. Since iron is also an component found in the earth, Binnie boomeranged the fist back to her once again. The enemy gladly accepts the return of her weapon, fitting her hand into the separated glove. “It’s Arin, and I’m making my villainous debut today! Be happy you’re the very first people to ever see me in action!” Arin titled her head to the right, allowing Hyunergy to shoot a beam at Nyang.   
  


Nyang dodged it, the human shifting into a black panther in the blink of an eye, the sleek dark pelt of the panther easily getting slipped away from Arin’s sight. Nyang swiped her huge paw at the enemy’s face, barely scratching her crimson strap across her eyes she would call a mask. The mask teared off, revealing Arin’s face. Nyang took a good look at her.

Soft eyes, soft cheeks, a face that makes you automatically want to protect her. She was glowing. Nyang stopped on her tracks. The panther halted, eyeing the revealed villain with its glossed green eyes. “JIHO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SNAP OUT OF IT!” Binnie yelled at the right time, one of Hyunergy’s beams were going right at her. With the help of Binnie’s warning, the panther dodged it right in time, Nyang leaped back to Binnie’s side, returning back into a human. “What the hell happened to you? You just stopped!” Binnie hissed at her.   
  
  


Nyang shook her head, not believing what she just saw.   
  


Mimi shot her lasers at Hyunergy. She misses, allowing Hyunergy to do another attack on her. Hyunergy punches her on the cheek, averting Mimi’s gaze from Hyunery’s torso to the ground that frowned upon her. Mimi groaned, trying to keep looking straight on the enemy- for god’s sake, Shiah’s life was on the line!   
  


“I WON’T LET YOU HURT SHIAH!” Mimi declared, copying the same move Hyunergy just did on her— a punch on the cheek- as hard as she can. And another one to the shin, exposing Hyunergy’s vulnerable neck. Mimi grabbed Hyunergy by the neck, pinning her _beloved_ arch nemesis on the ground. Hyunergy gasped for air. “Where. Is. She?”   
  


“Psh! Like I’d ever tell you!”   
  
  


“Tell me or I’ll take your life!”

”Jesus christ, calm down!” Hyunergy struggled beneath Mimi, her breath slowly hitching into noticeable gasps for help. Mimi tightened her grip, making Hyunergy flinch. “A-A-“ She starts to murmur under her pathetic state. Mimi nodded, “Yes, continue?” The superhero encouraged. Hyunergy inhaled another good amount of oxygen, trying to say something.

”A- Ar…”

  
“ARINNIE!” Hyunergy finally yelled on the top of her lungs, and without any warning, an iron fist was shot right at Mimi’s cheek. Flinging Mimi’s body on the ground, releasing Hyunergy. Hyunergy jumped back from the ground and onto her feet, nodding back to her sidekick. Arin retracted the fist back to her wrist, wearing the glove once again. “Thanks, Arin.”   
  


Arin said nothing back, proceeding with her fight with Binnie and Nyang, allowing Hyunergy to recover as Mimi also, at the same time, recovers from Arin’s attack. A fireball raced towards her, which she easily blocked with a shield. “Stop attacking me with your pathetic attacks! You know that they don’t work, right?” Arin ran towards Binnie, since her long-ranged attacks aren’t working, and they’ve been attacking from a distance for awhile- it’s time to get up close. Close their gap.   
  


Arin’s gauntlet transformed into a rocket, she pointed down with the rocket, and blasted herself upward. She launched toward Binnie, her iron glove taking her fist entirely. Ready to land a hand on her, Binnie saw a glimpse of Arin’s features up close. The way her eyes squint upward when the tips of her mouth would stretch, her short locks of hair that swayed as she moved.   
  


Binnie halted for a moment, getting lost in Arin’s features. Her world was going in slow-motion the more she admired the girl’s featured.   
  


A black panther attacked Arin right at that moment before Arin could attack the paralyzed Binnie. Nyang, just in time, pounced on Arin, slamming the girl onto the ground. “Jiho!” Binnie said in relief, a tiny smile appearing on her face. Nyang placed her paws on Arin’s wrists, growling at her. Arin grunted, how can she possibly escape the grip of a panther? “Get- Off- Me!” Arin struggled, like an overwhelmed prey in the paws of its predator.   
  


“Jiho, move aside, I got this.” Binnie ushered the panther away from Arin. Binnie summoned a wave of water from her waterbag that she wore at all times, since she needed a body of water in order to manipulate water. She splashed the entire capacity of water onto the girl, Binnie freezes the water into ice, trapping Arin in a body of frozen ice, only allowing her head to stick out. “Done.” Binnie clapped her hands, Nyang turning back to a human right next to her. They tower the trapped girl who glared at them.   
  


Arin bit her lip. “Fine, you got me this time. How was I supposed to win a 2 versus 1?”   
  


“You’re cute.” The both of them said instead of looking down at her for getting defeated. Binnie looked shocked for admitting that, Nyang, on the other hand, smirked at Binnie. Arin flushed red, her body temperature rising at the sudden compliment from the two heroes. Her blood boiled, flustered. She could even melt the ice Binnie trapped her in!

”Anyways!” Binnie clapped her hands. “Where’s Shiah?”   
  


  
“I’m not saying.” 

”You’re literally trapped in a block of ice, and you’re still not gonna admit it?” Nyang sat by Arin’s foot, just chilling there. Arin shook her head. “Seunghee’s orders.”   
  
  


“Seunghee?” Nyang titled her head, her wide eyes shifting wuth curiosity. 

Arin’s eyes widened at her words, ”Ugh! I revealed her name! It slipped… Just act like you didn’t hear that!” Arin took back her words, embarrassed that she admitted her boss’ real name. Binnie and Nyang were about to die because of her cuteness, and none of them were going to admit that.   
  


“Speaking of Hyunergy… Mimi and her are still at it.” Binnie cocked her head to the quarreling two, just throwing punches and kicks at each other.   
  


“Aren’t you supposed to help? Aren’t you Mimi’s sidekicks?” Arin simply asked. Nyang and Binnie cringed at her question. “We’re not her sidekicks… we’re actual full-fledged heroes, we just work in a team.” Binnie informed. Nyang whistled at a very heavy punch Hyunergy inflicted on Mimi’s nape. “Wait… so you’re not her sidekicks?”   
  


“We’re part-time heroes, you can say. It helps with the college fees.” Nyang played with her long belt that wasn’t even properly tucked into her waist, it hung out like a cat’s tail. Binnie moved aside to let a defeated Hyunergy fly across the room right at Arin’s side, where her body dragged onto the ground, Mimi must’ve done a super good kick for her to fling across the room like she just did. Hyunergy’s body laid there, not moving an inch.

Arin chuckled. “Job well done, Seunghee-unnie, Can’t believe we got paid a hundred thousand to get our asses kicked. Worth it.”   
  


“What?” Binnie questioned.

“She even promised me a vacation! I’m bringing you with me, Arin, you deserve it.” Hyunergy sighed, sitting back up. Mimi stomped to to face Seunghee. Anger coursing through her veins. Hyunergy laughed. “Take those stairs, there’s a pink door, she’s there…” Hyunergy admitted in an instant. Mimi stopped in her tracks. “What? You’re giving up just like that?” Appalled at Hyunergy’s sudden admit of where Shiah was kept in, Mimi looked in distraught. “I’m saving your love life, idiot.” Hyunergy smirked.   
  


“What- What do you mean?”   
  


“Ask Shiah about it, she’ll tell you everything.” Hyunergy gestured Mimi to leave, “She’s waiting for you.”   
  


  
Mimi processed what’s going on, “Is this a trap?”

”Get your stubborn ass to her! Take her on a date for god’s sake!” Hyunergy threatened. Mimi scrunched her eyebrows, Nyang stood up and pushed Mimi. “You heard the girl, now go get her! Me and Yoobin will take care of these two.” Nyang patted Mimi on the back, Mimi, utterly confused on what’s going on, still reluctant on giving Hyunergy a piece of mind, decided to listen to Nyang. “O-Okay…” Mimi backed off from the group, running to the flight of stairs that Hyunergy said Shiah’s room would be in.

Binnie walked up to Hyunergy. “What are you talking about? Saving Mimi’s love life, you’re our enemy if you’ve forgotten!”   
  


“Shiah hired us to help Mimi get to talk to her. Pretty petty, even I think that, but it worked.” Seunghee shrugged, staring into the void. “Who would say no to a free vacation and a hundred thousand bucks?” Seunghee asked, Nyang nodded. “Well, Hyunergy’s right, I would pretend to kidnap you so could get superhero girlfriend’s attention for some cash money.”   
  


Binnie melted the ice that held Arin in its grasp, allowing Arin to move freely. “Thanks.” Arin quietly thanked, still soggy from the water dripping down her clothes. “Hot.” Nyang spoke her mind out, eyeing the girl. Hyunergy blasted a beam at her, startling Nyang about it and making her fall back. “Don’t check out my baby.” Hyunergy growled.   
  


“I can dry you up if you want.” Binnie offered, Arin shook her head. “Nah, I can do it myself.” Her gauntlet formed into a blow dryer, blasting hot air from her wrist. Arin dried herself up. 

“I’m Binnie.”   
  


Arin raised her head, “Yeah, I know, I read you in my college newspapers, my college’s newspaper club loves you.”   
  


Nyang rushed to Arin’s side. “And I’m Nyang! You’re adorable.” The cat-girl complimented, her wide eyes unnecessarily attached to Arin’s small frame. 

“Are you for real trying to flirt with her?” Hyunergy groaned, rubbing her bruised cheek with her hand.   
  
  


Binnie scoffed, “I’m a professional, there’s no way I would flirt with the enemy.”   
  
  


Nyang laughed out loud, “Yeah, _right_. Water is water, mountain is mountain, and cute girl is cute girl. So deal with it.” 

* * *

Mihyun opened the door, busting it open.   
  


“Shiah!” Mihyun gasped, her girlfriend sat on a chair, watching the tiny window. Shiah turned around at the source of her name, her girlfriend smiled eagerly at her. She wasn’t tied to a chair, or isolated in a cell- to Mihyun’s surprise. She was in a casual-looking room- relaxing on the couch, helping herself out out to the coffee machine. “You’re okay?” Mihyun furrowed her brows, Shiah was perfectly fine, not struggling with anything, Hyunergy did not lay a single hand on her.   
  


Shiah jumped into Mihyun’s arms. “My savior arrived!” She exclaimed, burrowing her face into the crook of Mihyun’s neck. The superhero felt different types of emotions rush through her, first of all, she was relieved to see Shiah safe in the room, second of all, Mihyun was utterly confused to why she was a bit _too_ safe in the room, she could’ve just opened the door and snuck out. Mihyun gently pushed Shiah away, Trying to look at her in the eye.   
  
  


“Explain yourself. Why did Hyunergy say she’s saving my love life?” Mihyun needed to get to the bottom of this. Shiah forced an awkward laugh. “What’s so funny?” Mihyun asked, her girlfriend shook her head, avoiding eye contact. Shiah acted strange in front of Mihyun, further confusing the superhero even more. “Well… I love you, And I hope you don’t get mad at me…” 

“As long as your honest, I won’t get mad.” Mihyun assured, giving a gummy-smile at Shiah.   
  
  


“I hired Seunghee to get your attention.”   
  
  


Mihyun paused for a moment to process what Shiah said.   
  


Mihyun blinked at Shiah, shock slowly painting on her face as she realizes what Shiah has said,“YOU DID WHAT!?” Mihyun bursted out, finally understanding Shiah’s vague one-phrased explanation. “…Okay, I told you, Don’t get mad…”

”I’M NOT MAD!” Mihyun defended, “I’M JUST— shocked…”   
  


Mihyun tensed on her spot, “But why?”   
  


“I barely see you around the house anymore, the last time we went on a date was three months ago, you never answer my calls and you’re overworking yourself. I know I’m being selfish but… I miss you.” Shiah admitted, her fingers intertwining with Mihyun’s, as if on autopilot. Mihyun’s mouth stretched into a thin line, not knowing what to say- Shiah was right, it has indeed been a while since their last date, Mihyun couldn’t even remember the last time she even had a proper conversation with Shiah. “I…” Mihyun couldn’t find the right words respond with.

Ashamed of not being a good girlfriend, Mihyun looked down on her feet, The fear of making Shiah less desired and making her worry about her safety started to overcome Mihyun. “I’m so sorry, Shiah, I didn’t know…” All Mihyun thought was right was to apologize, Work was getting in the way of her personal life that at this point, she can consider her entire life is dedicated to fighting injustice and crime. “Work… is getting in the way…”   
  


“It’s okay, I understand, Crime never sleeps anyways.” Shiah lifted Mihyun’s chin, her soft, doe eyes gently accepting the miserable hero. Shiah was always so understanding- Mihyun always felt guilty in taking advantage of such kindness. She was also beautiful, ethereal- Mihyun wanted to cry just looking at the way she radiated in front of her. “Please, Shiah, I’m so tired…” Mihyun croaked, When was the last time she had a good eight hours of sleep? Mihyun could only wonder about that.   
  


Shiah embraced Mihyun, scooping her up into a hug. “I know.” Her honey-filled voice captured Mihyun in a trance. She was safe in the arms of Shiah, the safest place in the world to her, Coming from a superhero whose seen the different dangers of the world.   
  


Mihyun removed Shiah’s arms, once again taking a good look at her girlfriend’s features. “I love you.” Mihyuh leaned forward, her face getting closer to Shiah’s. 

Shiah giggled, “When was the last time I heard that? Come here, you idiot.” They close the gap between them, their lips meeting for a kiss. Mihyun could feel herself melting at the contact- she’s been waiting for this, for _too damn_ long. She could tell by her heart pulse excitedly beating, an exploding feeling in her chest, warming her entire being.

_God, I’m in love with the best human being in the world._ Mimi really needed a vacation. 

* * *

“YOOBIN I SWEAR TO GOD!” Jiho yelled at the girl who was just a few months younger than her, Yoobin shot her a look. “What?”

”YOU’RE GOING TO SPILL COFFEE ONTO MY FREAKING THESIS!” Jiho pointed at the multiple sheets of paper that was spread out on the coffee table. 

“I don’t give a damn about your thesis! This is family movie night, not homework night!” Yoobin snatched her mug of coffee. Hyojung leaned on the wall, watching the kids bicker over a cup of coffee. Mihyun set up her Netflix account, Shiah cuddling against her. For context, Mihyun invited Hyojung, Yoobin and Jiho for a night of binge watching random movies that popped up in her suggested list.   
  


“Can you two stop fighting? It’s family movie night.” Mihyun reminded. “Jiho, get your homework out of the way.” Hyojung instructed, Jiho rolled her eyes. “ _Well_ , unless you got the answers to the anatomy of a dog and how their senses help the adapt into multiple environments, then I would gladly move my homework.”   
  


“Dog go woof then Humans domesticate them, boom, there’s your answer, now get your homework out of the way.” Yoobin started to collected the pen-written sheets of Jiho’s thesis. Jiho screamed at Yoobin’s action, “STOP! YOU’RE GONNA DISORGANIZE THEM!” Jiho cried out, startling Shiah. ”Jesus christ, Jiho, Calm down!” Shiah took the girl by her shoulder, “It’s family movie night.”   
  


“STOP REMINDING IT’S FAMILY MOVIE NIGHT! I HAVE TO SUBMIT THIS BY NEXT WEEK—“

In the midst of Jiho’s incoming rant, the doorbell saved the four girls from listening to Jiho cry about her workload of projects and homework. Shiah stood up from Mihyun’s arms excitedly, “My guests are here!” Shiah chirped, walking to Mihyun and Shiah’s shared apartment’s door. Mihyun looked to the door’s direction, “You invited someone? I didn't know that.” Mihyun watched as her girlfriend opened the door.

”WHAT’S UP GANG!” A _familiar_ voice and face revealed herself.

  
  
“HYUNERGY!?” Hyojung pointed, at the supervillain in civilian clothes.   
  
  


“Arin!” Jiho and Yoobin excitedly exclaimed out in unison at the sight of the younger girl following right behind her boss. “Ah, You two.” Yewon sighed, _very_ happy to see the two heroes. Jiho scrambled onto her feet, collecting her papers and messily stacking them. “What ever happened to disorganizing them?” Mihyun quipped, Jiho rolled her eyes, “I don’t wanna look like a big nerd in front of Arinnie! I can stack them properly later!”   
  


Hyojung raised her hands, but made them fall onto her sides. “No, You must withstand the urge to strangle Jiho so hard…” She whispered under her breath, gripping on her fists.   
  
  


“Meet my new best friends, Seunghee and Yewon!” 

“Yewon!?” Yoobin’s voice rose at the introduction of a new person. “That’s my real name, Choi Yewon.” Yewon clarified, placing her bag on the coffee table, in the same area where Jiho’s notes were on. Jiho leaned on the coffee table, burying her papers underneath the couch. “And I’m Kim Jiho, Wanna go on a date?”   
  
  


Yewon stared at her, unfazed at her question. Yoobin slapped Jiho on the cheek gently without thinking twice, making Hyojung laugh at it a bit too loudly at that… Yoobin innocently batted her eyes at Yewon. “Please ignore her, I’m Bae Yoobin. I may be younger than Jiho but I assure you, I’m twice more maturer than her, she’s quite embarrassing, right?” Yoobin giggled, acting as if she just didn’t injure her friend.

”Is that how you flirt?” Hyojung gave Yoobin a stank eye, disgusted at the two going all over themselves because a cute girl entered the room. Yoobin blushed red at Hyojung’s question. “I’M NOT FLIRTING!” Yoobin denied, shaking her hands along with her face. Yewon giggled, “You two are idiots.”   
  


Mihyun stared at Shiah wrapping an arm around Seunghee’s neck, _Seriously? Her new best friend… is my arch nemesis?_ Something about that didn’t sit with her, but if her girlfriend is happy, she should be too. Mihyun sunk into her couch, trying to make her _suspicions_ about Seunghee a bit _too_ obvious.   
  


“Yo! Mimi, jealous that I got your girlfriend~?” Seunghee mocked, pointing at the clinging Shiah at her side. Mihyun shook her head, still arrogant. “Nope! You’re just really good friends! That’s all.” Mihyun lied, trying to hide her true feelings. Seunghee roared another trakc of laughter, “You’re obviously jealous, it’s written all over your face! And I can read your mind too! Don’t go plotting murders silently, Mihyun!” Seunghee smirked at her.

  
Shiah cooed, “Aww~ My big baby misses me?”   
  


Mihyun crossed her arms across her chest. Her lips pursed into a pout, Jiho fake-gagged at her expression. Yoobin covered her eyes. Hyojung covered Yewon’s eyes for her. “What- What’s going on?” Yewon confusedly murmured. “Children shouldn’t watch this.”   
  


“I am twenty!” Yewon groaned.   
  


Shiah removed her arm from Seunghee’s shoulders. She walked over to the couch, to where Mihyun was sitting. Leaning forward to her girlfriend who lifted her head to see her, Shiah pecked Mihyun’s cheek all of a sudden. “I _wuv_ you.” Shiah purred into Mihyun’s ear, Shiah has said that multiple times, but it never fails to make Mihyun smile a bit. She’s getting quite cheeky.   
  


“THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO ARE _SINGLE_ HERE!” Hyojung screamed at the couple, her hands still clasped on Yewon’s face. Yoobin grabbed the remote from Mihyun’s hand. “Aight, Jiho whatcha want to watch?” Yoobin asked, her voice overlapping the couple who was too busy looking at each other’s eyes.

“LET’S WATCH A STUDIO GHIBLI MOVIE!” Jiho announced. “Yay! A studio ghibli movie!” Yewon cheered, clapping her hands.   
  


  
Shiah curled herself onto Mihyun, Nestling her head on Mihyun’s chest. Mihyun wrapped her arm around Shiah, bringing her closer. 

  
She’s missed this, the times where they just cuddled on the couch, watching random movies or talking about whatever comes to mind. It reminded her on her high school days where they just laid on Shiah’s luxury leather couches of her bedroom in her father’s mansion, trying to do homework together but obviously getting distracted by each other. Their romantic feelings merely just blooming off each other.

Mihyun didn’t want to admit, but it felt ten times better with friends surrounding them, even if two of them were her enemies. The reassuring feeling of serenity that filled the room as the movie played. The heartwarming scenes that displayed receiving overdramatic reactions from a hyped up Seunghee and Hyojung, an emotional Yewon moved on the merge of tears, Jiho and Yoobin bickering from time to time throughout the movie, ruining some scenes and or course, the silent snores of Shiah falling asleep right beneath her chin.   
  


_Yeah_ , Mimi closed her eyes. Her superhero life was crazy, however, her civilian life was just right.   
  


Mihyun continued to watch the movie, absorbed with the plot.   
  


What she didn’t know, Underneath her nose, Shiah was awake. Her gaze aiming straight at Seunghee, Seunghee winked at her. Shiah smirked back.   
  


_The plan was a big success in the first place._

**Author's Note:**

> @hyunnerim on Twitter!! ^^
> 
> thank you for reading/leaving kudos! <3


End file.
